


Fallen Nightmares

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: The Travel Collection [89]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Stargate SG-1
Genre: AU of an AU, Alternate Universe, Crossover, Don’t copy to another site, GFY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 02:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20463413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: A dark what if for Norcumi and Dogmatix's A Star To Steer By.





	Fallen Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Star to Steer By](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3514793) by [dogmatix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogmatix/pseuds/dogmatix), [norcumi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/norcumi/pseuds/norcumi). 

> A dark AU variant of Norcumi and Dogmatix's [A Star To Steer By](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3514793). Inspired by [this tumblr post](https://dogmatix.tumblr.com/post/187386972693).

His world fell apart when she died. When he'd lost Sha're beyond all saving. He lost himself for a while. Lost himself and when he was given a choice between saving one screaming symbiote or leaving it to die drenched in the same grief he still could not escape, it felt like he had the world back again.

The System Lords learned fear in a way they had never felt before. Learned how to run with their tails tucked between their legs when they heard of the approach of the army that followed a black-robed and masked being that held more power in one hand than they did in an entire fleet.

Daniel and Anakin lost themselves in Darth Vader. In being the bane of those who had taken those they held most dear, and left them both with shattered hearts. Jagged pieces that didn't so much fit together neatly as were jammed into a spikey mess that made the galaxy bleed.


End file.
